Notes From a Prosecutor and His Dog
by VaatixSage
Summary: Just a few short, random entries from the diary of Miles Edgeworth. First fanfiction, so expect some mistakes.
1. Cruel to a Toy

A/N: Well hi there! This is my first fanfiction, so expect it to not be great, okay? I just want to clear something up – the title was inspired by a book I saw while browsing the library the other day, Notes From a Liar and Her Dog. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

This chapter has been edited... if you spy anything wrong, please tell me.

* * *

I should have never let them into my house – the sneaky little pests that they are. I should have expected the first thing for them to do was to go through my things and find the object I bought yesterday…

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth!" the spirit-medium's back said in an overly peppy voice. It amazed me how the younger sister of such a well known defense attorney could be so childish… but I guess it's just youth. Besides, on the inside, she's wiser than you would imagine…

But she's still mostly childish.

I'm sorry; I'm getting a bit off topic. The girl turned from ruffling through my personal belongings to face me, hugging something pink and flowery to her chest. "What's this?" She held it out for the whole room to see – an old password journal. I snapped to my senses and abandoned my conversation with Wright, but I managed to keep my composure with ease.

I took a sip from my tea, my eyes closed as I spoke. "That was here when I bought the house; apparently somebody left it, maybe one of the mover's daughters." Maya tilted her head questioningly to the side, a confused look on her face, Wright mimicking her.

"Why didn't you throw it away then? You're not one to be a packrat, Edgeworth," Wright said, now looking at the journal. "But maybe you have a secret life we know nothing abo—"

I cut him off with my glare, shutting him right up. I put down the teacup gently without removing eye contact. "I never got around to throwing it away. It _was_ someone's old toy; after all, wouldn't that be cruel?"

Maya, meanwhile, was fighting with the lock to get it open. "Well, we could – _eeh! –_ throw it out when we leave," she commented between struggled tugs. "Dang, this thing's tight!"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll do it later." I was now standing up, filing through the bookshelves diligently. They _were_ in alphabetical order, if I do say so myself. I pulled out a slender manila envelope and shoved it to Wright. "There you are. Now if you were to be so kind as to _get out of my house_." I sneered the last part, glaring at the lawyer venomously.

Maya set the journal down on the red silk couches and bowed to me. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!" she chimed, beaming happily. Wright, however, instantly grabbed her hand and scurried out the door, the poor girl being dragged behind.

I sighed as I picked up the journal, looking at it solemnly. '_What am I going to do with you?_'

I sat down, staring at the cover. Pess (the lovable oaf that he is) padded up to me and wagged his fluffy tail, looking at me with those big brown eyes of his. He had been sleeping when the intruders came, apparently. I scratched the yellow fur along the top of his neck as he plopped down on the floor beside me. He sniffed at the journal curiously, but deciding it wasn't very interesting he laid his head down.

I also turned my attention back to the diary. Well… there only seemed to be one logical thing to do at a time like this.

I grabbed a pen, spoke a soft word into the microphone, and began to write as the magenta sides folded back.

_Never let Wright into the house without Pess ready to bite him_.


	2. Popular Around 2007

A/N: Just to clarify, this takes place before the previous chapter. I do not own AA or anything mentioned here. Please enjoy!

* * *

I don't really know why I was at a garage sale, but it was the final few minutes they were open and the small family didn't look like it had gotten much business.

I had walked down to the park near my house, and as I came back an alternate route I stopped to take a glance at the family's wares. They greeted me with a worn-out smile, which was probably genuine despite the tired look in their eyes. I nodded to them as I shuffled through all the old items – t-shirts, old silverware, dog toys (I grabbed a squeaky bone for Pess), and some old dolls. As I reached the bottom of a box full of children's toys, I noticed something dusty and forgotten.

I reached far down and managed to grab the old thing: a pink, electronic journal popular around 2007. I blew on it, removing all the dust that was caked on. Funny thing was, I was looking for a nice journal lately… I smiled for a fraction of a second, but it was quickly wiped off as I approached the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Excuse me," I said politely, holding up the bone and the journal, "I wish to purchase these two items. How much do they cost?"

The old, bald man gave a grin, showing gold teeth and a few missing. "Ten dollars and forty cents." He replied in a crackly voice. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my wallet as he spoke some more. "These for you, sir?"

"No," I said, plucking a twenty, "The bone is for my dog and the journal…" a pause, "is for my little sister." I handed the money to the old man. "Please, keep the change."

He blinked at me before smiling wider. "Thank you," he said, slowly taking the money. "Have a nice evening."

"You too," I called back over my shoulder, now continuing my walk towards my house in the slight breeze.

The bad news is that journal caused me a lot of grief.

The good news is Pess loved his new toy.

_Sometimes doing things for other people can help you out, too._


	3. Strawberry Popsicles

A/N: I do not own AA or anything mentioned here. Also, just to mention, I've always seen Pess as a German Shepherd. Edgeworth seems like the type of guy to have a Chihuahua, but CR says a large dog... so yeah. Also, thank you Flame Soldier for the first review, I really appreciate it!

Yay for ice-cream. :3

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth!" I felt my suit being tugged on and I glanced down. The little girl that usually hung around with Wright was smiling up at me. "What are you doing here?"

I put on a smile for her. "Oh… just going to get some things… treats, I guess you could say." I let my hand fall from the icy freezer in the ice-cream section of the local supermarket.

I was feeling a bit picky, that's all. Not like I came there often.

Pearl smiled again, bouncing up and down. "I see! So… are you going to get ice-cream?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that. Umm… where is Wright – I mean… uh… 'Mr. Nick' and your cousin?" I looked at her worriedly, it wasn't really safe for girls her age to be wandering around alone, and I couldn't help but be a little concerned. She continued beaming, her odd hair bouncing in rhythm with the rest of her body.

"Oh, they're getting some hamburgers that they can cook!"

'_That figures…_'

"I went off to this section because I like how it's nice and cool. They're probably not going to get ice-cream, though." She looked a bit down for a second, but clapped her hands together and went back to her cheerful nature the next. "But it's alright!"

I stared at her for a few seconds, but nodded my head and opened the freezer. I shuffled through all the popsicles until I got to a container of raspberry chocolate ice-cream. I pulled it out, but before I closed the door, I glanced back at Pearl. She didn't notice I was studying how she gazed longingly at the strawberry popsicles.

I blinked a few times before smiling a bit and reaching for the package. "Here," I said, handing her the fresh box, "Come with me to the counter and we'll get it for you." She was looking up at me with sparkling eyes, and even though I could tell she was happy she blurted out many apologies.

"You don't need to do that!"

"It's fine. Come along." I turned and walked down the isle, Pearl practically skipping behind me.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The 'beep' of the bar code reader signaled me to hand the box back to the girl who was smiling broadly. "Thank you!" She said again.

"You're welcome." I smiled at her a bit – a genuine one.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but she noticed something off in the corner of the store. "Oh, there's Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya! I better go meet up with them… good-bye!"

I was pretty much out the door already before Wright had time to interrogate me.

_Sometimes the coldest things, like ice-cream, can be warmed by compassion and not melt._


	4. Foolish Facebook

A/N: I do not own AA or anything mentioned here.

...Review. Naow. My spelling issues scared most people off, but I'm not giving up! I'll update TWICE every day if I have to! xD Also, this chapter is kind of short, so expect a quicker update. Also, the last chapter confused one of my RL friends, that was just an entry from the diary that has nothing to do with the diary. There will be more of those, such as this chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

I was having a bad day.

My Facebook that I created (I finally gave into Wright) was being bombarded with meaningless quizzes and mails, and my normal inbox was filled to the brim with people wanting to talk to me. My eye twitched as I sent another page full of messages to be deleted.

I read one, actually. It said something about a fan-club being organized for my utmost awesomeness or something ridiculous like that. It currently had eighty members.

**EIGHTY?!**

I suppose I should have been flattered, but this was completely foolish and annoying! I looked at who had sent this and was about to give them a nasty response when I froze dead in my tracks as I read the "President's" name.

Wendy Oldbag.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Beware, there's fangirls out to get you._


	5. A Looming Clock

A/N: Oh my goddesses it's chapter FIVE. Give a round of applause, would you? Heh, chapter five with only four reviews, that's sad. But by working together we can change that, huh~? A big thanks to, once again, Flame Soldier, and also drops of jelly and sonicandlink to the reviews. Huzzah!

I don't like this chapter. There's a spelling issue somewhere here and I just don't like it. Also, you know what a pole clock is? It's one of those tall things with a clock you see in a town square. Just letting you know, in case you didn't. Google it if you want, but expect to see pole dancing alarm clocks.  
Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth! Fancy seeing you here, huh?" The detective's goofy grin was the last thing I expected to see at the park. I replied without looking up from my book.

"Good morning, Gumshoe." I said, turning the page. He chuckled, grinning again.

"Subtle as ever, sir! In a good way, of course! Do you live around here or something?" He asked, not cautiously at all.

"Yes, I live around half a block away." I nodded my head to the right. "That way." I was trying to give a _don't-bother-me-right-now,-detective_ look, but he didn't seem to notice since he sat down on the other side of the bench.

"I live around here too! My apartment structures are that way, sir!" He pointed a grubby finger to the right also. "Really close, I don't see why I haven't seen you around before!"

'_Actually, you've told me where you live numerous times. I never knew you got out_.' I thought, now pretending to read my book to listen to Gumshoe's conversation.

"My instant noodle supermarket is right across the street!" He pointed another figure to _my_ market and I felt something churn inside of me.

'_That means I'll be seeing him more and more every time I cut his pay …'_

"Ah!" He exclaimed, looking at the large clock pole that towered over the park. "I've got to go, sir! I'll see you at work another time, okay?"

"Yes, detective. Hurry along, now." I said, trying to be emotionless.

"…Uh… can ya make it home safe? Don't want anything happening to you, sir."

"I came here safe, didn't I?"

"Well… I thought you may have been a little lonely…"

"I'm fine, detective. Thank you."

"Are ya sure? I mean, it won't take too long –"

"I'm _fine_, detective!" I glared at him, and he scuttled off. I sort of regretted it later on… he was only trying to help.

_How people are hurt emotionally is often caused by the negligence of realizing what they're trying to do for you. Be more diligent to the people around you._


	6. Twisted Thorns of a Rosebush

A/N: Hello there, and we are at chapter six of Notes From a Prosecutor and His Dog! Yay cheer huzzah whoop party clap review high-five dance etc.!

I'm pretty sure, since Word didn't pick up any spelling issues, there's a grammar/phrasing issue hidden somewhere... don't keep your eye out for them, m'kay? As you would guess by now I have quite a few typos. There's going to be a second part to this, if you really care that much~

Also, anybody know the difference between "leaped" and "leapt?" Word & the spell checker here are going crazy. o_O  
On to the story!

* * *

I picked up the spoon and licked the ice-cream clean off it (gracefully) as my fingers flew across the laptop keyboard. I wasn't really doing anything in particular, and I was beginning to grow weary until Pess's growl startled me. He almost never growls at people, with the exception of the husky we always see on our walks. Suddenly he started barking and clawing at the window with his paws, not typical behavior for him.

I leaped up and grabbed his color. "Down, Pess!" I commanded, and he sat down instantly, tail wagging furiously. I shook my head in disapproval. "Bad boy, Pess. No treats for you tonight."

I heard him whine.

I looked out the polished window. Not noticing anything suspicious, I decided to take a better look and walk outside. "Stay," I said over my shoulder. I'm sure he'd try his best, but knowing him he wouldn't make any promises.

The nighttime spring air was crisp and cool, and the headlights shone brightly off in the distance of the busy city. I closed the door behind me and examined the patio. I didn't notice anything really out of the ordinary until I heard a whimper come from within the rosebushes.

"Meow!"

I turned my attention to the bush and bent down. In the twisted petals and pointy thorns within the leaves I saw a tiny white kitten struggling to get out. It was shaking and seemed to be frightened of the sudden realization it might not be able to escape.

I acted immediately, reaching my hand through the blooming flowers. I felt a prick or two, but it wasn't that bad. The kitten noticed me reaching for it and it jumped back, afraid.

"Mew!" It tried bounding through the twigs, only to give out a pained squeak and scamper back towards my hand. I didn't want to hurt it, but I had no choice at the time – I grabbed it and pulled it quickly out of the thorns.

It was really a small cat, able to fit in the palm of my hand. I didn't get hurt that bad, but I couldn't say the same for the little snowy kitten – little sprinkles of blood and dirt blemished her (it was female, apparently) fur.

I felt bad for her – and could you really blame me? – I brought her in my house to nurture her. Pess, of course, went berserk, but after calming him down (and the kitten) I brought the cat to the bathroom and began to wash her off.

_Even the smallest lives are worth something._


	7. Curious Kitty

A/N: Greetings, my great readers! Speaking of great readers, thank you DoomInACan for the review! :3 If you review, my anonymous lurkers who I know are there, I just might mention you. *wink wink nudge nudge* Also, once again I'd like to thank the FABULOUS Flame Soldier for another review. Holy cow you review fast. (How many times did I use "review" there?)  
Well, it's not like I'm not updating fast right now to make up for my absence I had for a couple of days.

I suppose some of you are wondering how long this goes on for, huh? Why, that's a secret~

I DO NOT OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY SERIES. That belongs to Capcom, and I am so envious. I forgot to put that the last couple of chapters.

Second part to the kitten story, enjoy and review. I hate grammar. :/

* * *

Washing the kitten was no simple task, and I couldn't approach it like I did with Pess. She didn't like being washed.

At all.

I tried to calm her down by stroking her, but soon as I turned the water on in the sink...

"MEOW!" She leapt up, scared to death, scratched my hand, and bolted from the sink and into the shower, tearing my curtains slightly. I'm pretty sure I said something as she scratched me, but I don't quite remember. Anyway, I pulled the curtain she had ripped through and tried to grab her.

She didn't like that, either - she bit my gloved (I was wearing rubber gloves) hand and squirmed as I turned the water on and shampooed her, holding her down. It seemed cruel that she couldn't fight back.

I got more scratches from the scared kitten than I did from the rosebush and after cleaning her over and over again (much to her and my own dismay) she was soon snow white with a beautiful, sparkly pelt.

I smiled as the curious little kitten began sniffing my interior without Pess to bother her (he was locked in the kitchen to refrain from pouncing on her). I might as well keep her here until she gets cured - her back left leg was limping.

She was already beginning to grow on me.

_Cats do not like water._


	8. AMBUSH

A/N: Huzzah for updating!

This is a short and quite vague chapter, but fear not -- a longer one is on its way quite quickly.

Is it really necessary to put that I am just a **fan** and everything here is not mine at the beginning of a **fanfiction**?

* * *

I was out for a morning jog the other day – the pale sunlight just beginning to show, and the trees rustling in the nice breeze. I liked to exercise in the morning, it was nice and cool out, plus there weren't a load of people staring at you.

Not today though.

Rounding the corner of my block, I came face to face with a huge crowd of women, almost as if waiting for me. I stopped in my tracks and stared at them. "Umm… excuse me? Can I help you in some way?" I ventured.

"OHMIGOD! HE SPOKE TO US!" A young one of them shrieked, and suddenly all of them took multiple steps forward.

A bit too many.

"I told you he'd be there!" A shrill voice spoke up, one that I recognized. My face went white. _Oldbag_. I took several paces back before I could see her face.

"QUICK, HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"TACKLE HIM, GIRLS!" The mob (there had to be at least forty) all lunged at me, but I managed to turn and sprint. They chased me for a couple of blocks until I finally lost sight of them. I collapsed on a park bench, breathing heavily with my head in my hands.

_The fangirls have struck. Run for your life_.


	9. Palindromes and Invitations

A/N: No, this is not the longer story I promised you. HOWEVER, the second part to this is gonna be on the long, riddled-with-errors side. Speaking of which, you'll notice I've been updating a lot quicker than people normally do. That will, however, change soon because I'm experiencing a nasty case of writer's block.

I'd like the thank the... hmm... "regulars" that comment on my fanfiction for their wonderful reviews: DoomInACan, Flame Soldier, & sonicandlink. Now review all you silent ones. :3

I don't own these lovable characters or anything else mentioned. Enjoy~

* * *

"I refuse to take part in this." I said flatly, standing outside my doorway with a scowl. "It's foolish business and I'm not a sports fan myself."

Wright and Maya stood outside wearing casual clothes (I didn't even know the spirit medium had any). "C'mon, Edgeworth. Stop being so locked up and smell the fresh air. Besides, everybody else is coming." Wright said, glaring at me (a weak one, may I add). "Do it for Maya and Pearls, not for me."

"Everybody else meaning who, exactly?" I asked.

Wright rolled his eyes. "I dunno, Maya is the one inviting everybody. Around fifteen people, I think…" He looked at his assistant. "Who are you inviting?"

She grinned as she spoke. "Oh, he'll find out when he gets there! Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! It'll be fun!" She was staring me down with puppy dog eyes. I avoided eye contact.

"I despise softball."

"You don't know till you try!" She argued, hand on her hips irritably.

Wright snorted and broke out into a hysterical laughter. "He's tried before, Maya! Trust me!" He wheezed between laughs. He breathed heavily while regaining the little composure he had started with. He continued talking, smiling despite my shut-up-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you glare. "Remember grade school?"

I said nothing, holding my arm and looking away. Maya cocked her head to the side.

"He never hit a ball, ever. He struck out every single time he was up to bat. The P.E. teacher was so annoyed—"

"Enough!" I bellowed angrily. Wright had a smug look on his face which I wanted to punch. "Stop talking, it's utterly embarrassing to even be seen with you."

Maya clapped her hands together. "Don't worry; everybody is going to be bad! Pearly is little, and I'm not that great either. Come on, pleeeeeease?"

I sighed; I guess I didn't want to let them down. Well, Wright, not so much, but the spirit mediums were a different story. "Alright… I'll come." I heard Maya gasp happily. "Where's it at?"

Wright spoke up first. "Palindrome Fields. You know where that's at, right?"

Oh, yes. Why was it named that, I'll never know. It'll always bug me.

And that's how I ended up playing softball with Wright, Maya, and a bunch of people I didn't know.

_Names are confusing._


	10. Batter Up

A/N: Hello, my bestest readers in the whole wide world! This is the long, un-beta'd (LOL typos) chapter I promised you a little while ago. Suffering from writer's block really stinks, ya know? This has a lot of characters, however most of them get ignored but more cameos from them will be in later chapters. Uh... there's like, two swear words in here, but it's nothing that horrible.

Also, I know nothing about softball/baseball, so I was toggling Wikipedia the entire time. Expect some things that don't follow rules of the sport that well, okay? REVIEW and enjoy. C:

* * *

I arrived at Palindrome Fields at the correct time – 10:00 a.m. the next day. The sun was shining, and the river a ways away was glinting in the sunshine. I regretted bringing Pess as I saw people and their dogs out for a morning stroll.

We had rented a baseball diamond near the center of the fields, a nice and green one with no cage preventing people from getting hit. There were, however, bleachers like a children's stadium lined up around the diamond, and only people who were on the guest list were allowed to enter the little circle and sit down. Currently, lined up in the field were about twenty people, all talking. As I walked up, Maya noticed me and grinned happily.

"Alright, the last person is here! You're all lined up, right? Okay, Mr. Edgeworth, get on the end, please!" She giggled, shooing me off to the right side. I looked at all the other people, some of which I did recognize and others I didn't.

"Miles Edgeworth," I'd know that classy voice anywhere – standing next to me was none other than Franziska von Karma. "So, you've sunk as low as participating in foolish sports for foolish amateurs, have you?" The steel-blue haired woman glared slightly at me.

"And you haven't?" I retorted smugly.

She didn't answer, but merely smirked one of her cocky smiles and turned back to Maya at the same time I did.

"…And those are the rules! Any questions?" Oh well, I knew the basics to softball, anyway. "Good! Okay, Nick and I are the captains and we'll pick the teams! Nick, you go first!" She gestured to Wright who stepped out of the line and jogged up beside her.

"Will Powers," he said immediately, calling forth a large, hairy man who resembled a lion. I recognized him from the samurai cases I handled. He looked a bit embarrassed to be the first picked. Maya pouted, but continued to choose hers.

"Detective Gumshoe!" She said triumphantly, grinning as the modest detective came to join her.

"Iris," Wright said almost gently, smiling bashfully as the young woman walked over to join him.

"Ms. DeLite!" A woman in a red motorcycle outfit stepped out, smiling.

"Lotta Hart." Wright said this emotionlessly as the woman with ridiculous hair came to join him.

"Miles Edgeworth!" Maya clapped her hands together and motioned for me to come join the team, so I stepped out myself.

"Maggey," The woman who Detective Gumshoe seemed to fond of wandered over to the other team.

"Pearly, come on over!" Well, that was a stupid move in my opinion, but she would have been picked last anyway. She skipped up and smiled at her cousin.

"Ms. Andrews, please come join me." Ah, I remembered her from that samurai case one year back… she seemed to have changed, though.

"Penny Nichols!" A young girl with glasses stepped out of the small line and came over to us.

"Lana Skye." The scarf wearing – wait, what was _she_ doing here? She wasn't one I expected to see. She gave a small smile as she walked past me and joined Wright's team.

Maya gulped before saying the next name, wincing slightly. "Vi… Viola Cadaverini." A young woman who gave off a… frightening aura stalked next to us.

"Ms. von Karma." Franziska walked proudly up to Wright's team.

Maya looked a little pained to say the next name. "Max… come on over." A very dressy man flounced over to our team, and most of us scooted away as he said something along the lines of "Fabulous, darlings!"

"PLEEEASE DON'T PICK MEEE LAAAAAST!" Maya and Wright's attention turned to one of the last two men standing. Actually, only one was standing, the other one was… groveling. The captains exchanged glances, causing Wright to sigh.

"Mr. DeLite… come over." The groveling man leapt up, quivering a bit. He walked over timidly to the other team. That left us with – oh _GOD NO!_

"Larry, what are you waiting for?!" Maya chimed as the cursed man himself walked up to us, grinning.

"Hiya, Edgey! How'veya been lately?" He asked, swinging his blindingly orange sleeve side to side. I shot him a glare for a response.

If you didn't catch any of that, or didn't bother yourself reading it, the teams were split up like this: The home team, the Purple Pandas (by majority rules), consisted of Maya, Gumshoe, Desirée DeLite, me, Pearl, Penny Nichols, Viola Cadaverini, Maximillion Galatica, and Larry Butz. The visiting team, Blue Ashes, had the following players: Wright, Will Powers, Iris, Lotta Hart, Maggey Byrde, Ms. Andrews, Ms. Skye, Franziska, and Ron DeLite. We had to change into uniforms, us in purple and the other in blue. We were to play a total of fiveinnings with three strikes for each out and an infinitive amount of foul balls. The pitcher was too call the fouls, which seemed unfair, but nobody seemed to care.

Wright was the first up to bat, and soon as we were all in our proper positions, he had the bat up and ready to swing.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Nick!" Maya called, who just so happened to be the pitcher. She tossed the ball up and down and pretended to chew gum. She got into the proper throwing position, and with a small grunt she threw the ball.

_Whizz_! The softball flew through the air zipped right by Wright's shins. Maya beamed as she brought her arm down like she was pulling something in some sort of cheer (people and their cheers). "Stttttrike one!"

"THAT WAS A BALL!" Wright roared angrily, waving the bat around, nearly hitting the catcher (Penny) in the head. During that time, however, she had thrown it back to Maya, who was preparing to throw it again. "Hey, are you even – WHAT THE HELL?!"

The softball went flying past him and was caught as he was preoccupied. I chuckled at his shocked face. "Sttttttrike two!"

"THAT'S CHEATING!" He complained, staring her down with raging eyes. "I'll have somebody else be the umpire if you – uwah!" The ball, once again, rested comfortably in Penny's glove.

"Strike three, you're out!" Pearl clapped for her cousin happily while Maya did a little dance. "Who's next? Hurry up!"

Wright threw the bat down crossly and walked with drooping shoulders to the bench. His team comforted him as the next person picked up the bat – Ms. Andrews. She looked uncertain as she was in an unsteady stance, but she was ready to go either way. Maya pitched a slower ball, which bounced off the wooden bat and rolled a few yards. Ms. Andrews took off running as Blue Ashes cheered, but our own team didn't acknowledge the fact that something even happened. It rolled over to Ms. Cadaverini's foot, and she didn't make a move to pick it up – she only laughed quietly.

"PICK UP THE BALL!" Maya screamed, hopping up and down as Ms. Andrews went to first. "Oh no, she's not going to get it… MAX! GET THE BALL!" Unfortunately, the pink-haired man was too busy showing off to Pearl with his card tricks. Luckily, Ms. DeLite scooped up the ball and threw it to Gumshoe, who was on second. He caught it, turned to Ms. Andrews, and chucked the ball at her. She let out a tiny squeak before ducking, causing the ball to whizz past her head and hit Larry in a very uncomfortable place.

"YOU CAN'T THROW IT AT THEM! YOU HAVE TO TAG THEM!" Maya screeched as Ms. Andrews ran in a very unsteady to second. Larry was rolling around in the dust moaning, and I, being the closest, picked up the ball and threw it to Maya (since the third baseman was still playing card tricks). The runner was already on third. Maya muttered something and prepared to pitch again.

Up next to bat was Iris, who held the bat in a very girlish manner. Maya threw the ball a bit fast that zipped right past her, and she jumped and dropped the bat in shock. "Stttttrike one!" Maya's eyes were gleaming with satisfactory as she threw another ball, which bunted off the bat and rolled only a few feet, right to her as Ms. Andrews bolted to home. She picked up the ball and tossed it to me (since Larry was whining how he couldn't have babies), and I gently tapped Iris with the softball.

"Out!" Maya laughed evilly and Iris gave a meek smile.

"I'm not that good at sports," she said modestly, looking up at me, "I was expecting this." She walked back up to the bench and sat down. Next to bat was Mr. DeLite, who stood with shaky legs and held the bat upside-down.

Needless to say he had a strikeout.

We switched up, and first up was Maya against the pitcher, who was Wright. He tossed the ball up and down and prepared to throw. "Ready, Maya? I'm not going to cheat like you—"

"Just throw the stupid ball."

He glared at her but tossed a fastball (which, actually, didn't go that fast). What he was not expecting, however, was for that same ball to fly right above him and into the back bleachers. I, with the rest of the team, cheered as Maya pranced to all the bases and rounded home – the first home run of the game.

Wright, obviously, was pissed as his own assistant stuck her tongue out at him as we all congratulated her when she sat down. He was ready to throw a fastball at the next batter – Ms. Cadaverini.

She struck out.

Next up was Ms. DeLite, who on the first throw managed to get to second. Up next was Pearl, who simply hit the ball a few feet (Wright threw it slowly with some argument from Maya) and skipped to first while Ms. DeLite bolted home. Max was up next, who before swinging said something like "Fabulous!" again. He hit the ball a few yards, right to Maggey Byrde.

Sadly for us, her throwing skills, cooperating with the first baseman, Ms. Skye, got both him and Pearl out easily.

The game continued for what seemed to be forever. I swung a few times, but I'll I managed to do was strike out again and again. Things didn't change much until the final inning, where the score was 9 to 8, Purple Pandas in the lead.

First up to bat this time around was Lotta Hart, who managed to get to first because of the neglect of the worn-out Maya, who took a few moments to actually pick up the ball.

Franziska hit the ball perfectly, sending it straight forward and flying into the bleachers. "HOME RUN!" Wright called out as both the prosecutor and the country girl made it to home. So, that was now 10 to 9.

Lana Skye bunted the ball, only to end up getting the first out. She smiled modestly at her team.

Will Powers, after getting into a power position, hit the ball to the outfield, managing to steal first and second. Now the tension was on was Wright came up to the bat.

Maya gave him a strike the first time with a ball just for kicks – but the second time he hit it right to Ms. DeLite, who threw it to Maya, who didn't have anybody to throw it at. He had claimed first while Will Powers got third. Next was Iris, who for the first time that game hit the ball that rolled to Larry (who had recovered from the accident earlier in the game). The Butz tossed it to Max, who also, for the first time in the game, got somebody out – Wright. I chuckled again. Iris had humbly gotten to first while Powers scored another point.

Maggey managed to hit a curve ball thrown by the tired Maya, but unluckily for her Ms. DeLite tagged Iris.

The score was now 11 to 9, Blue Ashes in the lead. Pearl struck out first.

Larry hit something first, and at the same time managed to steal first. Viola hit the ball smoothly, letting her walk up to first while cackling and Larry snag second off of the struggling rival team. Maya was next, hitting the ball to the outfield and running to second, letting Larry get home because of the sluggish movements of the other team. Gumshoe, for the first time that game, struck out.

There were people on second and third, bottom of the fifth, two outs. I was up next, sadly. I picked up the discarded bat and glowered at Wright, who was grinning smugly. The only way I could survive is if I managed to hit the ball for Viola to get to home and not strike out, then it would be Penny's problem. I prepared to swing.

"Strike one!" I cursed under my breath. I heard Maya in the distance cheering me on. He threw again, and I swung.

"Stttttrike two!" I shook my head and got into another position. I stretched out, ready for the ball to come. _'I can do this… I CAN do this!' _I told myself. Wright threw the ball again, and I swung with all my might…

"STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT! BLUE ASHES WIN!"

I was actually expecting that.

…Okay, it was more enjoyable then I thought it was going to be, but Maya and the rest of the team except a few glared at me before leaving without a word.

Gumshoe stayed and patted me on the back. "It's alright, sir! Being pressured and all… I'd be scared too!" He gave a small smile. I looked at him and flashed one of my own.

"Thank you, detective."

_Even if you're bad at something doesn't mean if you're with your friends it can't be fun._


	11. The Poison Known as Japan

A/N: Hello all my grand viewers out there! Welcome to chapter eleven. C: This idea has used plenty of times before, but I haven't seen one for Maya. Probably originated on the meme or something... I dunno, I've never been there.

I know that last chapter had a really fast ending. I was getting kind of bored of wrighting it (ha-ha) and I was suffering from writer's block. And the typos... well, once again, it hasn't been beta'd and I'm not the best when it comes to proof reading. Thank you for all the reviews, guys! :D

I just noticed a very glaring contradiction in my fanfiction. So, this is supposed to take place after T&T in the springtime. However, in April, Phoenix is supposed to be disbarred. But that hasn't happened yet, and I haven't planned ahead for it to be included... maybe a bit later. I'm not exactly sure how to fix this... perhaps alternate universe, but I really don't want that quite yet. Also, I know there's some complicated way of determining a character's birthday on CR, but I'm not going to do that. An idea I have revolves around a certain someone who likes pink's birthday, but it's probably going to be off. Anyway, enjoy and review despite contradictions and typos~

I do not own AA.

* * *

"Why'd you bring her here if it's some urgent problem?" I stared at the attorney who was once again on my patio. Pess had escaped when I opened the door and walked outside, but being the good boy that he is he didn't run and was instead sniffing at Maya. She laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

Wright looked scared to death. "Well… u-uh… I thought you could help her…" He shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"By doing what?" I glared at him suspiciously.

"By introducing her to a different culture…" He trailed off, staring at his assistant in a horrified manner.

She looked up at me and smiled, not caring about what Wright had said. "Haha, your inu is so kawaii, Edgeworth-kun!" She giggled and was talking higher than normal, causing Wright to practically hide behind me.

"I'm scared," he said, cowering on the ground. "I thought this stupid anime worship was done around 2009! Edgeworth, do something!"

"Get off the ground." I commanded like I did with Pess, and he stood up immediately. "So, what exactly is she… speaking and doing, besides 'anime worship?'" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Don't you see it?" Wright exclaimed, pointing at her in fear. "She's speaking wapanese! She has turned into a weeaboo!" He trembled as he said it. "It's my worst nightmare come alive! She said she had to get more in-tune with her Japanese side, and the next day she was like this!"

"Doesn't that derogatory term only count if you're not Japanese?"

"I don't care, she's not speaking it fluently and she's obsessed with anime!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth violently. "Do you know what this means, Edgeworth?!"

"Stop shaking me, Wright…!"

"It means," he spun me around to face Maya again, ignoring my last comment and my annoyed face, "they have reborn! The wapanese are going to strike again! It's a sign, Edgeworth! An omen of impending doom! A message from the future! We have to stop it before it begins!" His eyes gleamed now, imagining the things that would never happen. "We'll be considered heroes! We'll be rewarded with riches far beyond our wildest imagination!"

"Have you been reading fanfiction again?"

He ignored me again, letting go and pumping his fists into the air. "The internet will bow to us! The United States will bow to us! The _world_will bow to us! Now, in order for this plan to work, we just have to introduce her to something different. Now, Edgeworth, this is where you come in!"

I looked off to the side, and suddenly my window became more interesting than Wright's babbling.

"All you have to do is give her something other than Japan to make a fetish over! Okay, you're not Japanese, right?"

I wasn't paying attention, instead grabbing a watering can.

"Good! Now, this is your big moment Edgeworth! Go ahead, Briti-tize her!" He pounded his fist into his hand and looked at me expectantly. I, however, was watering my rosebushes. "Did you get all that?"

I looked back at him. "No, actually, I didn't catch any of it."

Wright looked crushed. "Alright… can I come into your house and explain it there? It's hot outside."

I let him, Maya, and Pess through the doorway and into my house.

---

"Got the plan, Edgeworth?" Wright looked at me through terrified, watery eyes. "Please…?"

"Yes, I know what to do. Why I'm doing it, I don't know." I replied, sitting on the comfortable couches with Maya absentmindedly reading a manga beside me. The look on her eye was intense – she must have been at a good part.

"Alright, then do it!" He plopped down on a couch on the other side of the room after pacing. He was biting his fingernails. I sighed and turned to Maya.

"What are you reading?" I asked flatly, my voice showing no real interest. She spoke without glancing up from her book.

"Naruto-chan is at an epikku part in a shura desu! Ah! No, Naruto-chan, don't do that! Ugh, he's such a baka sometimes…"

I blinked at her with puzzled expression that turned to fake curiosity. "Who's Narr-u-toe? Is he the good guy in the story?"

She gasped and dropped the comic book, looking up at me with horror. "You haven't heard of Naruto, Edgeworth-kun?! Baka! He's the best ninja ever desu! Kawaii art and epikku graphics in anime, desu! You have to read it, Edgeworth-kun!" She practically shoved the book in my face. I took it and gently placed it besides me.

"So," I continued with the so called plan, "you like anime and manga, right? Why do you like it so much?"

Maya's eyes glowed with happiness, utterly changed from the previous look. "I have to get in touch with Japanese desu! I am part of it, genni! Plus anime and manga are so kawaii and characters so ikasu!"

"I see…" I lied, not amused in the least. "Don't you want to experience more cultures, though, besides staying locked up in Japan forever?"

She thought about this for a second, placing a hand to her face. "I don't know, and I don't want to right now desu. Nothing is more interesting and kawaii than Japan." She smiled.

"What about the United Kingdom?"

She stared at me, baffled. "Nan? United Kingdom desu? Like England and other places?" Maya asked, still puzzled by my outburst.

"Yes, basically. It is quite a fascinating culture, much more polite and fashionable than Japan. Though low on technology, it sends you spinning into the distant past in some places." I poured myself some tea and took a small sip. "Though it may seem bland at first, it is interesting soon as you learn more about it."

She looked intrigued for a moment, but her brows furrowed as she played with her ear. "I don't know… United Kingdom-san doesn't sound as great as Japan desu…"

"Oh, but it is," I said, taking another drink, "The food is wonderful, the culture and history is amazing, the land is full of ancient castles and things you would never find anywhere in Japan." I glanced at her, and (I was shocked to see this), she actually looked she wanted to know more.

"Food…?" She asked meekly, "Not raw fishy food desu?"

"There is some fish, but rest assured most of it is all cooked."

Maya looked relieved, but she didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead looking at the kitten that was curled up in her lap, sleeping peacefully. Her voice finally broke the silence again. "Mr. Edgeworth…?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Could you teach me how to be British?" She looked up at me, eyes watery with worry. I merely smiled as Wright squealed like a school girl.

"I'd love to," I reached for another teacup and poured some of the tea on the table in it. I handed the flowery cup to her on a small plate. "Here, have some tea."

---

The next day, Wright came to my door in utter shock. "Edgeworth! The apocalypse has happened!" He grabbed by shoulders and started thrashing me about again.

"What is it this time?"

"It's Maya! She's… she's… oh, it's horrible! She's turned… Amertish!" The gleam was in his eyes again. "Do you know what this means?! We've created another horrible race of monsters that will soon spread from Los Angeles to Japan itself!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I didn't have to, for at that moment the girl herself bounded up and gave us a huge smile. "All right, mate?" She greeted in a thick accent, waving at us.

I felt my heart drop.

"Nick and I are going to have a butchers at the teashop later. Care to join us, Mr. Edgeworth?" She smiled broadly, while Wright looked aghast. "No? Alright then, cheerio!" She turned and flounced down the street, motioning for Wright to follow. He hung around by me and whispered into my ear.

"Listen, Edgeworth, I'll handle this one. I'll bring her around later and you can come in for the kill, got it?" He asked, glancing around shiftily.

"No." But by that time, it was too late, and Wright had dashed from the patio and went to join Maya. He looked back and winked at me.

I walked back inside without turning around.

_...The moral here should be pretty obvious._


	12. Outer Space and Forks

A/N: 'Sup all you fine readers out there? I got some sorta good news. Summer vacation is coming up (awesome) so that means more time to write this never-ending thing, but I'm lacking ideas. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review or message me, okay? Thank you!

This idea was given to me by the one and only, the FABULOUS DoomInACan! Yay! Had to give her some credit, huh? Also, thank you thee anonymous CC for reviewing. :3 Thank you everybody, please enjoy and review. :3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

This has been edited to the best of my ability. Please, if you see something wrong, tell me.

* * *

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it was an all-around beautiful day to take your dog for a walk.

Pess and I wandered around the park like we did almost every day. It was burned into our routine – Pess happily sniffing new things and I casually glancing off to the side. What wasn't normal, however, was for children to come running up to Pess, since he was a German shepherd. Parents usually had enough common sense not to let their children get near one.

But today, for some reason, a child came up to me not exactly to pet Pess, but just to talk. I was worried it was a daughter of a rabid fangirl until I realized who it was – then I was even more shocked.

Dressed in her normal pink attire, Pearl smiled up at me, hands pressed to her face happily. "Mr. Edgeworth! I'd never guess you'd be here!" she said sweetly.

I looked down at her and smiled faintly while Pess ambushed her with licks. She answered them with giggles and scratched him behind the ears. "Your puppy is so cute!" she managed to say between laughs.

"Thank you," I replied, glancing around the park in search of… another soul. We were pretty much all alone. "Umm… where are your guardians, Pearl?" I asked, returning my attention to her. Her face went grave all of a sudden and her arms crossed, and one eye closed while the other looked up at me.

"I… came here to look for somebody." She answered, voice trembling as she kept her stance, "I… was looking for you, actually. I was going to look in the supermarket."

"_What?_" I stared at her, face full of astonishment. "You're here alone? Well, we have to find Wright and Maya—" I was cut off by a small laugh.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Edgeworth!" she said, now beaming at me. "They know where I'm at!"

"They do? And they don't have any objections?"

"Yes!" she answered as if there was nothing wrong with it. Her frown returned almost immediately and began talking in an uneasy manner again. "I want to ask you a question."

My eyebrows rose, and I regarded her with a quizzical expression. "Alright… what is it?"

She looked down at her shoes, ignoring how Pess was sniffing her necklace. "Well… I'm afraid it might be a bad question… everybody I've asked acts angry and they all have different answers…" She sighed, almost dramatically. "I was hoping you'd help set things right! Mr. Nick says you're good at finding the truth!"

He does? News to me. "It's okay. What's the question?" Off in the distance I spied a few figures coming to enter the park. I couldn't tell who they were, but it was most likely Wright and Maya looking for the little girl.

Pearl gulped and finally looked up at me with watery, gentle blue eyes. "Where do babies come from?"

"…" _Did she just say_…_?_

"…Mr. Edgeworth?"

"…" _Please, God, let me have misheard her_…

"Are you alright?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Umm… where do babies come from?" she announced again as I winced. That's what I thought she said… "Mystic Maya said they were magic, Mr. Nick says it has to do with forks, Sister Bikini says it has to do with love, and Mr. Larry says they come from outer space!" She looked up at the sky, almost glumly. "I'm confused."

Forks? Outer space? Dammit, they took my two. The group was approaching quicker now as I stumbled for a good… way to phrase… it. "Well… I… umm…" I glanced off to the side, looking around for something, but the mob of females was distracting, coming towards us… "It sort of has to do with the physical qualities of benches…"

Wait, mob of females…? I snapped my head back towards the group, who were now sprinting and flailing their arms insanely. I recognized them alright… "Pearl?"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" She hardly noticed the group. "You don't have to answer, really it's fine!"

"No, it's not that – run." I started edging back.

"Huh?"

"RUN!" The club of fangirls were gaining ground impossibly fast, and it was only a matter of seconds before Pearl, Pess, and I were nearly swallowed by them. I turned, almost yanking Pess off the ground (sorry, Pess), and dashed towards home. Pearl, apparently thinking this was some sort of game, smiled and waved at me.

"Good-bye, Mr. Edgeworth!" And she skipped off; totally unaware of the group that was now chasing me.

It turns out the police don't care much about fangirls trying to tear your limbs off except for one detective.

At least I didn't have to answer the question…

_Sometimes bad things can be used to your advantage_.


	13. It Wants to Eat Me

A/N: I'm alive!

Haha, the un-beta'd story is back after writer's block! Yay! Anyhow, thanks to all who reviewed. Hope all you enjoy! And yes, I plan to continue the last chapter another time... but not at this very moment.

Edgeworth is sort of OOC in this chapter... sorry about that.

I don't own Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright, GS, GK, Apollo Justice, or anything else mentioned before, now, and in the future. Capcom owns all that, unless you're reading this a hundred years into the future where Capcom doesn't exist anymore and the world is ruled by Coka-Cola and Disney joined forces. That would kinda suck.

* * *

It was daytime in my office, the curtains pulled back to let the sunshine in. I was sitting in my swivel chair, typing reports on a case I had just handled.

It was pretty vague why I was the one doing it at the time.

I got up from the chair and began shuffling through my bookshelf for another report, one I maybe had to look at. I bent to the ground and started searching through the lower files when I noticed something hang in front of me. At first I thought it was just dust, but when I focused on it I noticed it didn't float away, and there was something hanging on the tip.

It was **big**.

It was **hairy**.

And it was coming to **eat me**.

I jumped up and searched frantically around for a magazine of some sort to smack the spider with. It hung there malevolently, quickly hoisting itself up to come and attack me. All papers and books I had in the room were important files, which didn't help my state of mind.

"MR. EDGEWORTH!" The door of my office burst open with a large 'BANG' and Detective Gumshoe rushed in, a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong, sir?!"

My mouth flapped up and down without a noise, and I pointed to the thing that was now about Gumshoe's chest height. "Don't worry, sir, I got this!" He had been holding a manila envelope, which he rolled up like a bat.

_**SMACK!**_

I never knew Gumshoe had such an arm – the arachnid flew off the web and practically smashed on impact as it hit the bookshelves. The envelope didn't even look like anything happened to it, besides being rolled up. He turned to look at me, worry etched on his face. "You okay, pa—sir?"

I nodded my head as my shaky legs regained feel for the ground. "I-I'm fine," I stuttered, "Why'd you come here? I don't think any reports were to be delivered today…"

He frowned, eyebrows knitted together slightly. "I heard you scream! I thought something really bad had happened!"

"I-I didn't scream!"

He stared at me before a second or two before scratching his head, confused. "Really? Well, I heard some sort of noise come from here that _sounded _like a scream…" He seemed to think about this, but he continued talking. "Oh well, guess it don't matter now! G'bye, Mr. Edgeworth!" He grinned and exited the room.

…Somebody remind me not to cut his salary so often.

_Buy insect repellent for the office._


	14. Vampires or Wizards

A/N: 'Sup? Aha, I can't believe people actually want me to continue this. I'm pretty much brain-dead, summer does that to people, eh? Anyway, I just want everybody to know that I am going back and editing all the chapters. I know I messed up on capitalization near quotation marks and wrong versions of homophones and stuff… so yeah. Of course, I'm probably not going to spy all of them. As I'm fixing my embarrassing mistakes, you can read this chapter that I wrote in a huge hurry. Huzzah and enjoy~

Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned here belongs to me, and I'm pretty sure nothing ever will.

* * *

"MR. EDGEWORTH!" The door to my house rattled with a loud thump as if somebody was trying to break in. The kitten I had rescued and not named yet leapt off my lap in fright and bolted into another room, while Pess merely raised his head tiredly and decided there was nothing interesting, so went back to a comfortable position.

"MR. EDGEWORTH, OPEN UP! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" Another thump caused the door to lean forward slightly. Ignoring it was pretty much out of the question now, so I reluctantly got up and opened the door.

Maya Fey was apparently going to charge again, so soon as I opened the door she came running in yelling something about Samurai power. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stop herself before she tripped over a maroon rug and made quite a spectacle of spinning around and falling face first onto the floor. I heard a cry of agony behind me, and Wright himself sprinted in after her.

They officially knew my address by memory now. Oh well, that means I have a reason to move.

After Wright made sure the girl was alright (she couldn't have hurt herself that badly), he helped her stand up and pretty soon they were staring at me. I returned it by glaring daggers.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes – me standing at the door with a "get-out-and-leave-me-alone-already" expression and the two of them who were now making themselves comfortable on the couch. Maya was the first to speak.

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth, we have a very important question to ask you." She said it in a serious manner, hands folded in her lap. I was almost fooled for a second until Wright agreed with her, nodding his head. Now I knew this was just a joke.

"We've been arguing about it for days on end, and we refused to speak to each other." _It didn't look that way when Wright dashed in with a horrified expression when you fell down, Maya. _"…So we decided to come here and have you settle it!" _…How'd you do that without talking?_

Her eyes were shining brightly as she jumped off the couch and walked over to me so her face was inches from mine. "Mr. Edgeworth, Harry Potter or Twilight?!"

"…"

"Don't worry, you won't hurt our feelings!"

I was expecting a let down. I really was. But… to argue about something so ridiculous, not to mention old (Do people even know what those are anymore?) was incredibly… well, foolish. But I guess you couldn't expect anything less from the things Wright and his assistant came up with. How'd Wright manage to beat me in court again? I glanced at him and he was staring at me with the same powerful gaze equivalent to Maya's. He was actually serious…?

I looked over at the wall to avoid their looks. "Well… I suppose it depends on what you mean…" I muttered.

Maya clapped her hands together and backed up slightly to return my personal space. "On levels of utmost awesomeness!" She was beaming like a cartoon character would. "Which one do you like more?!"

I sighed. Nobody was going to come rescue me this time… I might as well speak my mind. "I haven't read either in a while; my opinion is going to be biased."

"It doesn't matter! Just choose one!"

I really can't believe I answered that question. "…I'd have to say… well… it's well-written so… the second one."

Maya stared at me for a few seconds before cocking her head to the side. "What was the second one again?" Before I could reply, Wright bolted from the couch and was by my side, gripping my arm.

"Aha, he's with me, Maya! I told you Twilight was so much better than stupid Harry Potter!" I'm pretty sure blood circulation was cut off in my arm; he was now waving it around, grasping it incredibly tightly. "All you have is Larry and he doesn't really count, he just chose it because you did. Edgeworth, on the other hand, is loyal," he tugged me forward with each word. "Trusting," tug. "Considerate," tug. "Intelligent," tug. "And he would never leave my side!" He stopped walking and dragging me along to turn around and grin. "Isn't that right, Edgeworth~?"

"Wright, let go of me _this very instant_ or I'll sue you for assault and breaking and entering."

His face looked crushed, and I very much enjoyed it. "But you let us in!" He released his grip, however.

"Who do you think they're going to believe?" I said, now rubbing the raw spot on my skin he had grabbed.

Before Wright could answer, Maya was once again in front of me, hands on her hips and bottom lip out in a childish pout. "I can't believe you, Mr. Edgeworth! Harry Potter is full of magic and sorcery… my family's very roots! I… I…" Her normally cheerful eyes were now sparkling with watery tears. "I'll never forgive you!" She let out a tiny wail before tears started streaming down her face, bawling insanely. Wright wore the same expression he had when she had fallen down, and he immediately went to her side. As the girl cried into his shoulder, he glowered at me.

"I can't believe you'd make her cry like this!" he accused angrily, arm around her protectively like a big brother shielding his little sister from bullies. "You have such a cold heart, Edgeworth!" Maya still crying, he walked her over to the door and opened it. He looked back at me with another heated glare before walking out in a huff.

I was flabbergasted. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly before walking out onto the patio and calling after them, "It was both of your faults for asking me in the first place!"

He yelled something back, but I couldn't make it out. Irritated, I walked back inside and slammed the door shut.

…It wasn't really my fault she began crying, was it?

_Stay alert when Wright asks you something – you will never know the consequences._


End file.
